Tactical Alert
Tactical Alerts are special Alert missions that feature unique challenges and enemies compared to traditional Alert missions. While Tactical Alerts appear for a limited time like normal alerts, they occupy their own unique mission node within a planet, and disappear only once their designated duration has expired, making them more similar to Events. They were first introduced in Update 14.2.4. Mechanics Unlike traditional Alert missions, Tactical Alerts can contain non-standard enemy compositions such as large numbers of advanced units or even multiple instances of boss units that make the opposition deadlier than usual. Additionally, Tactical Alerts can impose restrictions that limits a player's loadout; many feature so-called "Void Sensors" that places a maximum Conclave point limit that restricts players on the type of weapons and equipment they can carry, which forces the player to use underpowered equipment or incomplete loadouts. Other Tactical Alerts may have other types of restrictions, like being able to use only a specific weapon. Tactical Alerts also do not disappear after a single run; instead, each successful run of a Tactical Alert will grant points that accumulate with each subsequent run. The Tactical Alert is completed after a certain amount of points are acquired, which will then grant players the stated reward. Additionally, after completion players have the option of running a Stratos Challenge, which is a more difficult version of the completed Tactical Alert with more powerful enemies and even lower Conclave point limits. Completing the Stratos Challenge has similar mechanics to the above, and will grant a Stratos Emblem (also known as a Tactical Specialist Emblem) upon the first completion, with subsequent completions changing the content of the badge each time a challenge is completed. 'Active Alert' Rare 5 Fusion Core x 25 Orokin Catalyst Blueprint Stratos Emblem |mission = |mechanics = |intro = Tenno, Black Seed Corpus fanatics have raided Alad V’s Mutalist labs, stealing never before released Juggernaut Spores with the intention of unleashing them on Frohd Bek's facilities. You must use your melee weapons to help stop the spread of these new Infested spores. - The Lotus |success = ||video1= }} Completed Alerts x 5 Blueprint |mission = Capture |mechanics = *Each mission spawns two Corpus Targets that must be captured. For each target captured the player will get one point. If only one target is captured, the mission will fail while still awarding one point. *The Corpus Target has an energy drain aura that quickly drains energy from Warframes within 80m. This target is also protected by three or more Shield Osprey Eximus that provide constant shield protection until they are destroyed. Target and Eximus spawn at high levels--nearly double that of other enemies on map. These Ospreys are not affected by Mind Control or Chaos, and as long as they are linked with the target, the target cannot be damaged in any way. *This alert features an unusually high number of Tech and Sniper Crewman units, along with a high chance of Eximus variants spawning. |intro = Tenno, The locations of numerous high-profile Corpus war criminals have been revealed in the vicinity of Europa. Regrettably, this information has come at a high price; our operatives were discovered at the conclusion of their infiltration mission and executed by the enemy. These agents are now expecting an attack and have recruited mercenary snipers to protect them. You must arrive at their location undetected and bring these criminals to justice. Don't let any of them escape. Good luck, - The Lotus |success = Well done Tenno. You have brought an end to the treachery of many Corpus war criminals. The sacrifices made by our scouts have not been in vain. Take this as a reward for your assistance today, hopefully this will help in some way. |video1=Tactical Alerts - COLD REVENGE Update 15.2 Warframe Operations }} damage on their weapons, with a high chance to proc. |intro = Tenno, We have received word that the Grineer have captured specimens of a rare and deadly species of Serberis, a reptile indigenous to Earth. Extracting a toxin from their mouth glands, they have been able to use the poison to make the whips of Scorpion soldiers even more lethal. You must meet this new threat head on and eliminate them. - The Lotus |success = Tenno, You have quelled this new threat from the Grineer. Take this with my gratitude. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS }} proc, draining energy. *This Tactical Alert does not have a Conclave limit, but is restricted to equipping Thrown Melee (Glaive, Glaive Prime, Kestrel, Halikar) only. |intro = Tenno, In the wake of recent Fomorian attacks, The Corpus are salvaging their crashed ships for anything of value. Tenno spies within the operation have identified a rover containing most of their valuable finds. Your job is to hijack this rover and escort it to a safe extraction point. Be warned, our spies also report that The Corpus are using new combatants in the field. These new enemies will surely complicate your mission. - The Lotus |success = Mission accomplished Tenno. We have the rover and thanks to your bravery in battle, the rover's precious cargo is undamaged. In return for your effort I have sent you a small share of spoils. - The Lotus |video1=Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT OVERTAKE GLAIVES STANCE MOD - Update 15.11 }} Forma Orokin Catalyst |mission = Grineer Archwing Interception |mechanics = *This alert features a sizable number of the Ogma Elite units first seen in Operation Eyes of Blight. *Apart from the rewards upon completing each objective rank, completing each mission will also grant five Rare 5 Fusion Cores as an end-of-mission reward. |intro = Tenno, Councilor Vay Hek has dispatched special Interceptor Squads to try to interfere with Baro Ki'Teer's trade routes. Hek has approved the use of Dual Hyperion Thrusters and has deployed Ogma Elites to ensure the blockade is successful. Baro has put a bounty on the Ogma Elites and will reward you according to how many your squad can destroy. Take out these squads to ensure Baro’s next shipment arrives unscathed. - The Lotus |success = Unusually, this Tactical Alert has no accompanying lore entry in the form of ingame Lotus messages, though its lore is mentioned in its official announcement thread. |video1=Warframe Operations - OGMA ELITE Tactical Alert - Update 15.16.1 }} Trivia * The Avalanche Offensive of Update 14.2 functioned very similarly to Tactical Alerts, likely because it was an early test of their implementation. See Also *Alerts Category:Missions Category:Mechanics Category:Update 14